


Wanting

by lizznotliz



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizznotliz/pseuds/lizznotliz
Summary: Kingstonwants,but he needs Liz to want it, too. (Spoilers for TUC 2x11 Let's Get Tiny)
Relationships: Kingston Brown/Elizabeth "Liz" Herrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you write self-indulgent fic on your phone instead of eating dinner at a reasonable hour because you really, really want another scene between Kingston and Liz.

It was hard, trying to explain everything about Iga’s chest and the castle inside, the ancient dragon trapped there and the egg that’s sitting on their kitchen table right now. Kingston made sure to include every detail he could, to give Liz the whole story, everything he knew. He owed her that. Trying to remember every little detail made it easier to ignore the way the egg rocked a little on the table at the sound of his voice, the way his chest felt warm when it would brush against his hand. 

He can’t do this without Liz. He _won’t_. Kingston flat out refuses to lose her again, no matter the cost.

But, God. The cost. Right here on the kitchen table.

“What are you thinking?” He asks. Practically begs. She’s been quiet for a long, long while, and he’s been quiet, too, because he’s been thinking about this a lot longer than she has and the last thing he wants is to pressure her. 

But Kingston _wants_. The waiting is agony. The silence is terrifying. 

Liz lets him stew a little longer. _Maybe that’s not fair,_ he thinks; her silence isn’t purposefully hurtful, it’s contemplative. As it should be. This is so big, she needs to really think it through. Finally, _finally,_ she pulls her hand away from her mouth and lays it flat on the table next to his. Not touching, but very, very close. 

“Eliza.”

Kingston shakes his head. “What?”

“I was thinking about when Eliza was born. It was right after I’d gotten that job offer and we had that big fight about you not wanting to leave the city. I was so angry at you, and you were so stubborn, and then Claude called and we went to the hospital.” Liz smiles a little at the floor, and then looks up at him. “I was so hurt, and I remember watching you hold Eliza, and I realized suddenly that I didn’t even really know what hurt felt like yet because I wanted that for myself - you and a baby - and I knew then it would never happen, not after that fight.”

Kingston sighs. “Liz...”

“I gave up on that dream, Kingston, a long time ago. I let it go." She tilts her head to the side, studying him. She's always been able to read him so much better than anyone else. "You never did, though, did you?”

He wants to say _yes_ , to say _it doesn’t matter_ , but he already told her about Nod and the way the soles of his boots lifted up off the pavement at the very thought of a child, their child. He can’t lie about this.

“No,” he says. His voice is quiet, but it’s steady. He smiles at her sadly. “No, I never did. Never could, honestly. You and me? Woulda been a hell of a team.”

Liz nods slowly. “We still could be.” Kingston’s heart stutters in his chest and the egg skitters a little on the table, the graffitied shell nudging against his fingers. Liz, miraculously, smiles when she sees it. “I gotta admit, this isn’t how I ever thought this would happen, but I had to let that dream go back then because it was impossible. But it’s not... I mean, everything you just said, it doesn’t sound so impossible now.”

“It won’t be normal,” he says, and he doesn’t want to scare her off, but, God, he needs her to be sure. 

Liz chuckles, sliding her hand across the table to tangle their fingers together. “Kingston, we’re almost sixty and there’s a dragon egg on this table you’re saying could crack open and have a human-looking child inside. And you want to keep this dragon-human child and raise it like our own. I threw normal out the window a long time ago.”

Kingston’s feet feel light, but his shoes are still flat on the ground. “Liz, I’m sorry, but I’m gonna need you to—“

She grips his hand hard, tight, and when she speaks - all of New York may not hear her, but her words ring in Kingston’s ears all the same. “Yes, Kingston, I want to raise this dragon child with you.”


End file.
